


To Touch In A Day

by Maygra



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Mild Angst, Mild Kink, Snowed In, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Killa</p><p>Notes: This started out as a PWP for Killa, but kind of ...got away from me. She wanted a little Ezra loving and a Vin sandwich. But it's a little more substantial than your local Blimpie's...more along the lines of a buffet. Mild angst, much lovin'. (There are vague references to Saving Grace & Egeo Fides here...) Many, many thanks to J & ZR for help and encouragement.

Originally posted February 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch In A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



"The rope is still shifting," Ezra said quietly to Chris, watching the tug and a play on the blue nylon rope tied to one of the lodge's vertical support beams and stretched out through a crack in the closed door. Every now and then the rope would shift, ride up or down or pull against the wood of the door. 

"He's been out there too long," Chris muttered, trying in vain to see out of the ice and snow encrusted window. There wasn't anything to see but white. White everywhere, the freakish nature of this sudden and lethal winter storm obliterating everything including the sky. It had been falling for three days and Chris supposed he should be grateful that they had shelter and food and heat. 

And they weren't lost -- just trapped. No one had predicted the front would hit this hard and so neither Chris nor his team had seen any reason to cancel their planned weekend retreat to the mountains. Chris, Vin and Ezra had come up early on Thursday evening to bring supplies, get the generator going, expecting the rest of the boys early Friday morning. 

Then the storm had hit in the middle of the night. It was the tree falling that had woken the three of them, and then they had half a night using the limited power of their cells to make sure none of their team members made a try for their location. The state had issued serious travel advisories -- warning of road dangers, the airport shut down and road and emergency crews working overtime to keep the death toll down. Denver itself wasn't being all that badly affected but once you headed for higher elevations, all bets were off. "Storm of the Century" had already been coined which made Vin scoff. 

They had food enough for a week or better if they were careful: they hadn't stinted on the supplies with seven hungry men to feed for three days. There was propane for a few days to keep the interior of the lodge above freezing, especially after they closed off the vents in the upstairs bedrooms and the oversized dining area. That left them with the single master bedroom downstairs, the living area with its massive fireplace, the kitchen, and a bathroom -- a luxury Ezra was incredibly relieved about. 

But the cells hadn't lasted beyond Sunday morning and the electricity had died early Saturday. The furnace was holding up, the propane tank still half full so they could cook, but they relied on oil lamps and candles for illumination. There was plenty of firewood in the attached shed through the kitchen, but they could find no replacement batteries for the radio and needed the updates, so they had taken turns bundling up against the cold to make their way to Chris' Ram to crank the engine and get a news report off the radio. The rope had been a necessary precaution against the whiteouts that kept striking. Hard snows would fall and fade, leaving only the unbroken whiteness. 

It had been clearer when Vin headed out; planning on seeing if they could actually get around the fallen tree when the storm returned. He hadn't been gone fifteen minutes when the snow started again, Chris getting more and more antsy as the minutes passed. Not that he was afraid they couldn't find Vin, but that they might have to go looking at all. 

"If he went to the end of the drive, the level of difficulty in covering that distance would be extreme," Ezra said cautiously. "The drifts are getting higher." 

The rope slacked a bit and Chris breathed a little easier, seeing it still jerk and move, both he and Ezra heading for the door, Chris already reaching for the chair holding it closed. Sometime Sunday a large branch had fallen. It had taken them a couple of hours to clear it, but it had hit with enough force to snap the top hinge. They'd managed to get it closed and sealed again with a rig of ropes and blankets and a chair to prop it shut, but it was awkward and heavy, even with Vin pushing in from the outside. Finally he was in though, bundled up and gloved, wrapped in as many layers as he could manage. Snow and ice clung to his coat, to the escaping ends of his hair and his hat. 

There was hardly any skin exposed at all, a torn blanket making a good scarf and Vin's own sunglasses obscuring and protecting his eyes from the glaring whiteness. 

"We were coming after you. See anything?" Chris asked as Vin struggled to get the door closed, fighting wind and the increasing large and heavy pile of snow rising against the door. It took both Chris and Ezra to fight the door back into place, the snapped hinge making it difficult and Ezra put his weight to it while Chris wedged the ladder-back chair under the latch. 

"Cain't see t...two feet..." Vin said struggling with numb hands to unfasten the rope around his waist. The nylon cord was slick though, and even pulling off his gloves he couldn't get his fingers to work. "Drive's blocked as far as I can see. The tree goes from one side t'other...." He shuddered violently and Chris was there, pushing his hands away, untying the rope although it resisted even his much more nimble fingers. Finally the knot gave way and the rope dropped to the floor 

Ezra came up as well, a warmed blanket in his hands as Chris efficiently stripped Vin of the heavy coat, already damp from melted snow. Vin's face was reddened, the skin already half way to chapped and he shivered, until Ezra wrapped the blanket around him and Vin almost groaned at the surfeit of icy coldness. 

"Come on. Get warmed up," Chris said, drawing the younger man toward the fire. 

"C...Couldn't get the truck to crank," Vin reported. "Thanks, Ez," he said when a hot cup of coffee was pressed into his hands. "Think the battery's going or it's just too cold. Radio came on for a few but I didn't get anything much..." 

"Storm can't last forever," Chris said, trying for confidence. 

"No, it cannot," Ezra said firmly. "And we could be much less well off than we are." 

"That's the truth," Vin said, his teeth finally stopped chattering and he turned his whole body to face the warmth of the fire. He was still shivering and Chris rubbed his back, watching him worriedly. 

It passed though and within a half hour Vin had stripped off the outer shirts and finished another cup of coffee, leaving his boots and his coat near the fire to dry off. 

"I think it's my turn for firewood," Ezra said offering while they looked over their supplies to find something to put together for lunch. He put on his coat and accepted Vin's gloves. "We should probably use up the rest of the fresh vegetables," Ezra suggested. What fresh meat they'd brought was stored outside in a cooler, once the refrigerator shut down. They had cleared it, working through the perishables first -- no large meals since none of them were really doing anything that active save bringing in firewood occasionally. 

"Could do omelets," Chris suggested, pulling out eggs and the aforementioned vegetables. Ezra agreed and Vin and Chris cleared a place on the table to put the food together. Almost before the door to the shed was closed Chris slipped an arm around Vin's waist. "You sure you're warm enough?" 

"Well, I was getting there but a little help wouldn't be turned down," Vin said on a chuckle. He turned in Chris' arms, catching his mouth in a quiet but thorough kiss. They'd reconciled themselves to the fact that the weekend would leave them with no time or even opportunity for much closeness or intimacy. But being forced to remain indoors had left them with a lot of energy to burn off and the forced closeness of the small rooms had left both of them all too aware of each other. 

The kiss threatened to go deeper, had started to when Vin pulled away and rested his forehead against Chris' and felt the other man's lips press to his hairline. "Gotta play fair, cowboy. Ain't alone." 

"I know..." Chris sighed, glancing at the closed door, and rubbing Vin's arm before they turned back to chopping vegetables. Not that Ezra was unaware of the relationship between Chris and Vin, but there wasn't really anyplace they could go for the privacy they needed and that the situation might demand. Chris had been unable to restrain a few touches, which Ezra had pretended not to notice, but he was also aware of how often Ezra's eyes seemed to rest on Vin. Not so much longing or speculative as much as appreciative. And Vin wasn't shy about extending his rare touches to Ezra as well as Chris. 

If he and Vin had been trapped here alone, Chris had no doubt that they'd have found multiple ways to ease some of the boredom and work off some of Vin's barely checked energy. There were plenty of books to read, cards and board games and even puzzles, all of which the three of them had partaken of during the long hours. But the lack of physical activity was wearing on them and Vin especially. 

And Ezra was too quiet for Chris' liking, a little surprised that he'd found it worrying rather than a blessing. Ezra's more practical nature had surfaced early on, he and Vin scouring the lodge for extra blankets or anything that would help getting through the next few days with more comfort than stress. After having decided to close off the upper parts of the house, it had been Ezra's suggestion that they resolve to share the king sized bed in the master bedroom, none of them seeing anything but discomfort at sleeping on one of the two arts and craft style sofas in the living area. 

Exercise in restraint there too, Chris thought with a silent groan. Being the more cold-natured of the three of them and the least likely to toss and turn, Vin had no hesitation taking the middle position on the big bed. Chris found that he and Ezra tended to move a bit more and this morning, he'd woken to find the three of them piled in the center, more or less. Vin was in the middle on his stomach and head on Chris' shoulder and Ezra tucked up against Vin's side seeking warmth or contact, Chris almost mirroring his actions from his back with one of Vin's legs covering his own. Chris had woken slowly, fingers teasing the soft texture of curled hair only to find it had been Ezra's hair he was stroking and the hand resting lightly on his belly had been Ezra's as well, laying limply across Vin's back. 

Vin had half woken when Chris tensed a little at the surprise at finding himself being touched by a man who wasn't Vin, however unconsciously, and to find himself stroking Ezra's hair with the same tenderness and tactile pleasure he got from stroking Vin's. Vin had blinked at him, shifted a little and Ezra's hand had stroked across Chris with more intent, although he remained asleep. Vin had only grinned, shifted a little more and sent a pleasurable ache through Chris' groin with the nudge of his knee. 

No more than that and Chris had finally relaxed again and dropped back into a doze. When he woke once more it was from Vin moving to extract himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets. He'd gotten only a brush of lips and Ezra had rolled over with his back to Chris and gone back to sleep. 

Or had he? 

The outside door opened and Vin moved away to help Ezra with the firewood and Chris found himself watching them. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that had caused Ezra to roll over while Vin made his way to the bathroom this morning. He'd been stripping as he went, anticipating a hot shower -- another blessing since the propane cell kept the water heater working as well. 

Not that Chris could blame Ezra for watching -- he'd been doing a bit of that himself while Vin pulled his clothes off, figuring it was as close to getting any of that long, lean body as he could manage until they got off this mountain. 

They looked good together, he realized as Vin took the canvas sling so Ezra could shed his coat. He might never have really noticed Ezra in such a light before Vin. That his undercover specialist was a handsome man had never been a real challenge to anyone's perceptions. And he knew, in a lot of ways, the two men were really very similar: guarded, private, cautious about where they extended their trust -- except they did trust each other, liked each other and Chris had to remind himself -- had been intimate on at least one occasion. 

Something Vin was unaware that Chris knew. 

Something akin to fate or chance had directed Vin's affections toward Chris, rather than Ezra, Chris knew, wondered at constantly, because in a lot of ways, Vin was actually easier in his own skin around Ezra than he was with Chris. Ezra neither hid nor flaunted his preference to play on both sides of the fence. Chris had watched him lay that remarkable Standish charm on both men and women in the course of his job. 

And he watched them now: Ezra smoothed his dark reddish hair with a carefully and still impeccably manicured hand before he reached out to brush some bark or debris from Vin's shirt where it had fallen from his coat, pushing Vin's darker hair back. Ezra's skin was both fairer and more even toned than Vin's lingering tan. There was a squarer solidity to Ezra's frame as he hung his heavy coat up, shoulders in line with his hips, smooth curve at waist, where Vin was broader at shoulder but slim hipped. 

And tight assed, Chris knew, turning away with a smile on his lips as the other two moved the wood into the living room and closer to the fireplace. He wondered if Ezra thought the same thing and then had to stop himself from traveling that road. 

Only he couldn't. Part of him thought he should be feeling something other than fascination and curiosity and maybe even a hint of lust at the idea of another man, especially a man he considered a friend and a colleague, making love to his lover. There were a few pangs there, a jealousy that had flared and died within a few heartbeats. What Vin had offered and Ezra had accepted had been as much a product of circumstance as desire -- and while Chris and Vin had been lovers then, they hadn't quite reached the state of making any kind of commitment except to see how it all worked out. Even now he had a difficult time feeling anything more than a little worried at how much more aware he was that other men, and women, might desire Vin. If only because the younger man seemed to be oblivious to them. 

Except Chris didn't actually think that was true -- Vin chose to ignore them, misunderstand them. Even if his eyes occasionally glanced away, they always came back to rest on Chris with that satisfied half-smile that made Chris feel both foolish and prideful. 

He couldn't get rid of the video tape replay in his mind though, not now that he'd thought of it again. More surprising was the fact that the usual fear and anger at that entire situation wasn't accompanying it. 

It had to be this enforced closeness but even to find a reason for it didn't erase the mental replay of what he'd seen, and that included Ezra working hard at pleasuring Vin as well as the other way around. For a man who thought himself to be mostly monogamous, Chris was finding it difficult to understand why the idea of Ezra and Vin together could be so appealing, especially since until these last few moments, he wasn't sure he'd ever thought of Ezra as attractive in that way. 

But there it was. Settling into the back of his brain like a demon, watching them unload the wood through the cut away pass through, breath catching as he actually thought of the two of them kissing, touching... His jeans got tighter and he looked away, wondering if he ran outside and threw himself at the snow if it would shock him out of this. 

"Looking a little distracted there, cowboy." Vin's voice was barely a whisper in his ear and Chris realized he had closed his eyes, leaning against the counter in a vain attempt to will his sudden erection away. Ezra was still in the living room, warming up, and Chris glanced at Vin, a little suspicious of the smile on his face, even when it dropped to his crotch. 

"Just a tad," Chris admitted and took a deep breath. "Mind if I hope Ezra goes to bed a little early tonight?" 

Vin smiled again as he cracked eggs into a bowl but the smile faded quickly and Chris turned around, putting his back to the counter, trying to ease the pressure in his jeans. "Sorry. I'll live," Chris said, admiring, in part, Vin's desire not to put Ezra in an awkward situation. He felt the same in a vague sort of way -- not all that comfortable with the idea of making love with Vin while the other man might either interrupt them or be too much aware of what they were doing and try to ignore it. It wasn't as if he and Vin hadn't gone days without sex before. "Maybe I should go shovel snow or something." 

Vin chuckled. "Might want to wait. Give a whole new meaning to the idea of blue balls," he said, grinning when Chris choked on laughter. Vin took the vegetables Chris had cut up and dumped them in the large cast iron skillet along with the eggs and milk and cheese. He got the stove started while Chris pulled out the paper plates -- easier to use and discard than trying to wash dishes although, at the moment, Chris was pretty ready to scrub floors. 

And while he wouldn't say anything, he almost did hope Ezra went to bed early. At the very least he might find himself with an armful of Vin Tanner for an hour or so and that was pretty satisfying as well. Or he could just ask Ezra to join them. 

"Jesus..." he said softly. "Be right back..." he muttered to Vin and headed for the bathroom. 

He was starting to think there was something in the lodge or the snow that was tripping the switches on his libido. In the bathroom, with the door closed, he eased the tight fastening on his jeans and then forced himself not to touch himself. He wanted the feelings to pass and the images and possibilities playing out in his brain to find someone else to bedevil. 

The trouble, he knew, was that there just wasn't much to distract them, him -- not even a real threat or sense of danger. He was used to a more active life -- both physically and mentally. As it was, they were almost on a kind of vacation with nothing much to do and if it had be only he and Vin, he had little doubt that their energy would be getting worked off regularly. 

He splashed cold water on his face hoping it would help, but even in trying to rationalize it he kept fighting images of making love to Vin, sucking him off, fucking him, having Vin's soft mouth wrapped around his cock, fondling his balls. And the persistent vision of actually having watched Ezra fuck his lover and Vin loving every minute of it, teasing Ezra the same way he did Chris with sure touches and that wicked mouth aroused him even more. 

He swore softly and leaned against the wall, reaching for himself, almost sighing in relief at the touch of his own hand and then, since he obviously wasn't going to escape his thoughts until he let his physical needs were relieved, let his imagination run a bit. Mentally replacing his own hand with Vin's was the easiest, slender callused fingers stroking over him, teasing him -- replacing that memory-sensation with Vin's mouth as his cock became slick, and then Vin's ass as he began thrusting into his own hand. Face to face, with Vin's fingers delving into his mouth and Chris sucking on them, hands at his nipples, his own hand wrapped around the hard, firm length of Vin's cock, jerking his lover off as Chris pounded into his body. 

He came hard and with a groan, then jerked again as a hot visceral picture of Vin fucking him with Ezra behind him, knowing what Vin's face would look like as he both gave and took. Another little thrilled rush raced through him from the idea of another man touching both of them and that man had Ezra's face, those long, elegant hands stroking over Vin's skin, over Chris', the three of them moving together. 

He moved suddenly as the door opened, stopping it before it could hit him in the face, startled out of his fantasy by Ezra's sudden appearance and startled gaze. 

"My apologies, Mr. Larabee...I thought you were still in the kitchen," Ezra said and then looked down and up again quickly, a half smile on his lips. "I'll knock next time," he said and handed Chris one of the small hand towels from the rack and closed the door. 

Chris wiped himself clean, then the floor, doing both quickly because there was a reason for Ezra to have come to the bathroom and it wasn't the free show he got. 

He stepped out to find Ezra waiting in the hall. 

"Vin says lunch is ready," Ezra said quietly, still smiling a little. 

"Thanks, Ezra," Chris said, suddenly grateful it was Ezra and not Buck, who would have given him no end of grief over the sudden urge to beat his meat in the middle of the day -- with every bad joke about masturbation he could come up with. 

"After lunch, I may attempt a nap, Mr. Larabaee. If you and Mr. Tanner wouldn't mind." 

"It's fine, Ez..." Chris stopped, and studied the other man. Ezra had on his best poker face, and Chris couldn't help but let a crooked grin escape. "Nap's good, Ezra, but we'll be fine..." 

Ezra pushed off from the wall. "I know...but please, Mr. Larabee, we are all adults here -- and privacy is somewhat available." He smiled a bit wider. "And it may well help Mr. Tanner not tear the walls down if he could work off a little excess energy. He is going to wear me out, with his constant movement." 

Ezra slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and Chris raised an eyebrow when he heard the door lock pop. 

He might not be the only one feeling a little frustrated. 

He could smell the food, coming in behind Vin as the younger man split the oversized omelet into three sections and dished it up. "Didn't know I was so hungry," Chris commented and he was, and less tense as well, even with Ezra's unexpected interruption. 

Which brought him back to what Ezra had offered. He waited until Vin set the heavy skillet down before touching him, once more sliding a hand across his back and waist. "Ezra's gonna take a nap after lunch." 

Vin eyed him, Chris not sure if the neutral expression was good or bad. "He say that?" 

"He did and...he volunteered to give us some privacy, Vin. His idea. He's okay with it." 

"Never thought he wouldn't be," Vin said. "We could've asked, anytime," he said. "It's me, Chris...not really Ez...or you." 

The troubled look on Vin's face gave Chris pause. "You want to tell me what it is?" he asked, still resting his hands on Vin's hips but only for contact, not trying to suggest or provoke anything. 

"Just...not fair. What...Ezra's a really good friend, Chris...and it..." Vin hesitated, eyes darting over Chris' shoulder as if afraid Ezra would appear. There was a dull flush on Vin's cheeks. 

"It might have been something more than friendship, once...maybe?" Chris supplied for him and Vin's blue eyes darted up to his face, searching it. Chris hoped to God Vin didn't see anything other than acceptance there. 

"Maybe..." Vin admitted. "He's a good man, Chris. Don't know that it would or could ever be anything else but...I don't like to play loose with somebody else's feelings, his or yours." 

Like that needed to be said. Or Vin's own feelings, although he was much more likely to let himself be wounded than to stand by and let someone he cared about suffer the same fate -- something he and Chris shared to the point of ridiculousness at times. 

"It's okay, Vin," he said and pressed his lips to Vin's temple, parting them slowly when he heard the bathroom door open. He gathered his food and their drinks, Vin carrying his and Ezra's plates into the living room to set it all on the coffee table. 

The food was eaten more or less quietly, conversation spinning aimlessly about the weather -- Chris relating a few harrowing blizzard tales from his childhood in Indiana, and Ezra from surviving a northeast whiteout a few years earlier. Vin mocked them both with tales of south Texas winters, which were still warm and dry, he reminded them smugly. And one tale of trying to track a bounty through a winter storm in Virginia. He'd lost the man he'd been tracking, only to pick him up again when the weather broke -- his bounty more than ready to return to warmer climes even if it meant going to jail. 

Ezra took care of the clean up then announced his intention of grabbing a nap. Vin looked up at him from his position on the floor. "Don't need to unless you're tired, Ezra," he said, making it clear that he was in no doubt of Ezra and Chris' brief conversation. "Appreciate it though...we're okay." 

Chris said nothing, not sure where he stood exactly on this. Vin could be stubborn, but he suspected that his lover was actually inventing at least some of the problem in his mind. Still, it was hard to tell with Ezra -- except that there were times when his facade of selfishness cracked wide open and revealed a man who was all too familiar with how best to hide what he actually felt. 

Ezra actually blushed a little, which was interesting to Chris' mind and he spoke up. "Nothing pressing, Ezra." He added with a grin and got an amused smile in return. 

"As you like, gentlemen, however I do think a nap will help while away a few of what have proven to be tedious hours. I may well read and the bedroom is nearly as warm as this room. I will still plan to return cautiously -- just in case," he said with a wink that got both a blush and a smile from Vin and a low chuckle from Chris. 

"Could just stay and see how it turns out," Chris heard himself saying before he actually thought about it and had a moment's surprise and certain amount of satisfaction to see he'd shocked both Ezra and Vin. 

"That's an interesting offer, Mr. Larabee," Ezra said, green eyes narrowing a bit. "I fear I'm more of a participatory player, though," he said and while he was smiling, Chris realized he really was treading the fine line between teasing and actually committing a knowing offense. Vin may have been more on target than Chris realized and it shouldn't surprise him. Especially where Ezra was concerned. 

He was also aware that Vin was watching him with an odd expression -- something halfway between warning and anticipation. Either he needed to pass it off as a joke and apologize or step up to the plate. 

The possible consequences were staggering, and despite his fascination with the idea, he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't be playing fast and loose with whatever Ezra might feel for Vin. How it might affect the job was another concern, but in truth, Chris moved that further down the list. He'd found himself doing that a lot lately. Maybe because for the first time in a long time there was something more important in his life than the job. 

"Point has kind of been not to make you feel left out, Ezra," Chris said quietly and took a deep breath. "But also not to cause...any kind of rift," he said, choosing his words carefully before looking at Vin. 

Vin sat up a little, hugging one up-raised knee and staring intently into the fire. He hadn't protested though. Had said nothing at all. 

"Vin?" Ezra asked and Chris realized Ezra hadn't protested either. For a brief moment he met Ezra's eyes and was a little shocked to see the banked heat there -- and not all of it was for Vin. 

Okay...surprising but not actually threatening. And while he did count Ezra as a friend, he had a notion it would be more about physical desire than anything more deeply emotional, which left Vin once more both literally and figuratively in the middle. 

Finally Vin looked up, meeting Ezra's eyes first. "Might want to give it a little...more thought," he said, softly. "'cause I still know where I stand. Not changing." 

"I didn't actually think it would, Vin," Ezra said, the conversation between the two of them, not so much shutting Chris out as making sure Vin and Ezra were clear. Warmth spread through Chris at Vin's rather simple but oh so very eloquent avowal of commitment, if not fidelity -- which may well prove to have nothing to do with physical fidelity. "I agree though. A little more thought, perhaps," Ezra said and met Chris' gaze for a long moment, making no effort to hide either the heat there or the fact that he was still looking to have the rug pulled out from under him. He might be very sure of Vin, but Ezra didn't look to be as sure that Chris could come out of this with his sensibilities intact. "I'll be reading for a bit anyway," he said and then left them without giving either man a chance to say anything more. 

Chris watched him and then shifted his gaze back to find Vin studying him intently. "Ought to be able to catch a whole mess of fish with the can of worms you've opened, Larabee," he said after a moment. He didn't sound angry, confused perhaps. 

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah. I don't know why...just. I heard what you said. Does he love you?" 

"I don't know. I've never asked," Vin said and leaned back to rest against the front of the sofa. "You been thinking about this little scenario long?" 

"Like before today? No. Can't hardly blame him for wanting you, though. I seem to have the same problem." 

That got a half smile from Vin. "Think I'm the least of your problems, Larabee," he said and the continued use of Chris' last name gave him an indication that Vin was still disturbed but not angry. "Not just me he wants...now," he pointed out and Chris nodded. 

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that. Which I wouldn't have a year ago. I'm thinking this is your fault, Tanner," he said with a grin. "Broadening my horizons...do it any more and I'm going to fall over the edge." 

Vin chuckled and moved. "Long as you take me with you," he said and leaned forward to catch Chris' face in his hands. Chris opened his mouth to Vin's, sighing as the other man invaded his mouth and overwhelmed his senses. His fingers gripped the fabric at Vin's side, pulling him closer until Vin was on his knees between Chris' legs, Chris' head tilted back as the kiss continued long enough to reawaken the steady throb between his legs. Then Vin released him, rubbed his thumb over Chris' swollen lips and got to his feet. He grabbed up his coat. "Need to think a bit, cowboy." 

"You aren't going outside," Chris warned, getting to his own feet and glancing outside. The snow had stopped again but the white glare was still obvious. 

Vin snorted. "Not stupid. Upstairs though...where it's cold and I can think without my dick wanting an opinion," he said and Chris glanced down, smiling a little at the now obvious arousal. 

"That all for me?" he asked and Vin rolled his eyes as he shrugged into his coat. 

"What do you think...you got pictures of you and Ezra and me messing up the bedsheets...I'm half tempted to kick you in the nuts just to end the conversation." 

Chris smiled and then reached up to pull Vin's hair free of the collar of his coat. "I didn't ...I don't want it to be more difficult." 

"Backing out already?" Vin asked and he wasn't teasing. 

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Not really..." he shook his head. "Jesus...Vin." 

"See? Thinking is a good thing, Chris...but ain't worth it if we all think, say yes and then afterward one of us has regrets...any of us." Vin stepped in close. "Cause we do this and I'm not going to regret it...and that won't work if you do, or if Ezra does. You ready to see it, Chris...You want to watch Ezra fuck me?" 

There was an edge to Vin's voice, not really a challenge, but a test of sorts and Chris groaned, half wanting to let Vin know he'd already seen it and torn between keeping that something Vin really didn't need to know and wondering what would happen if he did. "Maybe have Ezra watch while I fuck you?" Vin's voice hissed out softly, eyes bright and chin lifted. "Maybe me watch while you have a try at Ezra...I'd like to see that..." 

//Christ...// Chris thought, because he couldn't think of the ramifications -- not clearly, not with that low, raspy voice putting images in his head. "There are times when I think you are evil, Tanner." 

"There are times when I am..." Vin said, pressing a hand against the center of Chris' chest for a moment. 

"Never had to work so hard for sex," Chris said, covering Vin's hand with his own. 

"If that's all it was, you wouldn't have to," Vin said and pushed off, heading toward the door to the stairs. He didn't look back and Chris was left watching the door close and caught between feeling he'd crossed a line with Vin somewhere and wanting to tell him and Ezra both to stop taking it all so seriously. 

But it was, and he knew it. He wasn't a twenty year old, full of himself kid, ready to nail anything that moved or looked his way. There were consequences and while he and Vin had managed to find a way to achieve a balance between their relationship and their jobs, it was a precarious balance at best. 

He stared at the closed door and then at the second closed door to the bedroom and finally gave up trying to figure out when this got to be a whole lot bigger deal than he'd intended and settled on the sofa closest to the fire. 

The downside -- or maybe the upside -- was, he wasn't nearly as horny or as aroused as he had been. 

And that out of the way, he realized slowly, Vin hadn't said no, or been appalled or shocked. Serious, yes -- maybe more than Chris might have expected...and pretty turned on by the idea of seeing Chris and Ezra together -- with the same kind of visceral thrill Chris had gotten of the idea of seeing Vin and Ezra, in the flesh... 

Vin had thought about it, or maybe fantasized about it would be a better word. Staring at the fire, Chris had to wonder at it, at the idea that Vin might be turned on by seeing Chris with another man...when everything he said or did indicated he wanted monogamy and expected the same thing from Chris. 

So what was this? A little fantasy wish fulfillment because they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with snow piled over the porch and the road home blocked? A pity fuck for Ezra? 

Chris winced at that, at his own crassness. No. Not even close or Vin wouldn't be taking ten steps back from an idea he obviously wanted to pursue. 

It might explain Ezra's attitude though. Sex was sex, if they hadn't all been coworkers, teammates, it might not have been an issue at all. 

Only it was. And it had more to do with Vin's feelings for Ezra and vice versa. Not to mention the fact that this whole idea would never have occurred to him while Sarah as alive -- so what did that say about his commitment to Vin? That thought made him stop for a moment, a little flare of doubt rising at the idea of different rules -- and how very different even Vin's might be from his own. Glancing at the door again Chris began to wonder if just maybe casual and sex might only have a passing acquaintance with Vin Tanner. Not that Vin was innocent or naive, he was damn near all Chris could handle at times...like he'd been saving up all that quiet sensuality for a reason. 

The ache was back and Chris studied the fire. 

The flames nearly hypnotized him, his mind wandering down paths that he might never admit to anyone, even Vin. Taking it all apart like any op, wanting to know where the risks lay before he committed himself to taking one -- or letting Vin or Ezra take one. 

He stepped back, just for a moment, from the fact that Vin was his lover and the person he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with if they could manage it. 

He found Ezra to be attractive: nice body, not averse or hung up on the realities of sex with other men -- even less so than Chris was. But he wasn't, he realized, attracted *to* Ezra, save in conjunction with Vin. Which didn't mean he couldn't still find pleasure at the man's hands or offer his own. Afterward...could he look at Ezra and not remember intimacies shared -- could he honestly work with him after maybe fucking him or being fucked by him? The way he did with Vin? 

Remember yes...he would. As fully as he did his first time making love with Sarah or his first time with Vin, when other liaisons had faded into a murky half shadow of impressions bereft of names and sometimes faces. Still work with him without anything interfering...he thought that possible as well if only because.... 

Ezra mattered to him. For himself, outside of Vin. The whole team did as individuals, although he more often thought of them as well, them...a single entity. His friends, his team, the men he trusted his life to every day, and who he did his best to make sure never came to harm. Not always successfully, he thought with a twinge of guilt. 

And Ezra cared for Vin, outside of the team without ever managing or trying to intrude on what was between Vin and Chris. 

Like Buck did for him. Not quite the same but he steepled his fingers as he thought about it. He was so used to taking group dynamics into account when they worked, it had become instinct more than a true study. He left that to Josiah. He had a kind of difficult time putting Buck in Ezra's place, if only because if Buck had ever evinced any kind of sexual interest in Chris, he'd kept it damn well hidden. Still, there had been a few times, before Sarah, when doubling on their dates had ended up in the same location and at least twice in the same bed. Not that he and Buck had done anything, but a little accidental touching had been inevitable, and Buck did love to talk trash, to tease, comparing them to their respective dates. 

He grinned and chuckled at that. Once upon a time, the pair of them comparing how lucky they got or the latest conquest had been as natural and easy as breathing. And then Chris had fallen in love hard, and that whole part of their camaraderie had faded to nothing. Roles changed: Buck still his best friend, flirting with Sarah, proud as Chris when Adam was born -- like he'd had something to do with it. 

Then changed again when Chris lost them. He could, literally, barely remember all the times Buck had saved his ass, intervened, gotten himself busted up and broken making sure Chris didn't die in his grief -- been busted up more than once by Chris for being no more than a good friend. A constant, come hell or high water friend. A friend who might very well have been willing to fuck him senseless if he thought it would help. He had woken more than once in Buck's bed, dragged home after a night of too much alcohol and maybe too many near misses. Awakened in his own bed to find Buck crashed out next to him in the bed, in a chair, on the floor. Buck had held his head and rubbed his back when he'd puked his guts out, and held tight to him when Chris had allowed himself the weakness of tears. Slammed him up against a wall a couple of times too...to keep him from doing something foolish. 

All Buck's objections to Chris' relationship to Vin had been about Chris, never Vin. Buck worried about Chris' heart, his happiness: first, last and always. 

He hadn't allowed himself the indulgence of thinking about his friendship with Buck for a very long time -- took it for granted more often than not and silently prayed Buck did the same. He let himself examine that friendship, only peripherally starting to compare it to whatever friendship Vin and Ezra had found. Pleasant and not so pleasant memories washed over him, gently for the most part, until he found himself drifting into a half doze. It wasn't until he heard Ezra in the bathroom and realized the fire had died low that he came out of it. Rousing himself, he brought the blaze back up, adding wood until the warmth washed into the room in waves again. 

He sat back and stared at the bedroom door, then at the stairs, frowning. Vin had been gone awhile and it was cold up there, although probably not as cold as it was outside. 

Pushing up, he headed for the stairs, pulled open the door and sucked a breath at the chill that washed over him. Jesus, it was colder than he expected. "Vin?" he called and closed the door to head upstairs, wishing he'd brought his own coat by the time he hit the landing. "Vin?" 

"Yeah?" Vin called back from his left and Chris found a bedroom door open, Vin on the double bed, wrapped to his neck in the blankets. 

"Your brain cells are going to freeze," Chris warned him. 

"Think they have," Vin returned but didn't move, sounding sleepy and Chris reached for him, pulling the blankets aside. 

"Come on, pard. It's way too cold up here for either of us." 

Vin didn't resist but he moved sluggishly and Chris glanced at his watch, gripping the other man's arms more tightly when he realized Vin had been up here for over an hour. Chris was shivering violently by the time they made it down the stairs. It had to be below freezing up there which didn't bode well for the outside. 

The blast of warm air that hit him when he opened the door made him dizzy for a second and he gripped Vin tightly. He could feel Vin shivering as well, which was a good thing; fears of exposure and hypothermia fading as he got Vin to the fireplace. 

"Something wrong?" Ezra asked, emerging from the bedroom. 

"Stayed upstairs too long," Vin said. "Got sleepy. Shoulda' come back down." 

"Not the brightest move, no," Ezra said looking both annoyed and relieved. "I've always thought of you as a man of uncommon sense, Vin. I'll have to reassess my opinion," he said and all the while was moving, bringing in a blanket and then setting a pot of water on to boil. 

This time, Vin managed to get his coat off by himself and Ezra hung it up, pulling off his own sweater to pull it over Vin's head, warm with his body heat. 

"Whatever possessed you?" Ezra asked and handed a blanket to Chris as well, staring at the both of them as if they had lost their minds. 

"Needed to think," Vin said, looking up at him. 

"A state much better achieved when you aren't freezing your ass off," Ezra said, with a snort but he ruffled Vin's hair and got a grin for it. 

He made hot chocolate, offering mugs to both men, Vin warmed up enough to blush at Ezra's teasing, exchanging glances with Chris and generally letting Ezra prattle on like a worried mother. 

Or a really good friend, Chris thought and smiled into his mug, watching the pair of them, a deep familiarity settling into his bones. 

The actual content of Vin's thoughts never came up, nor Ezra's, and Chris wasn't ready to announce his own. The weak sun sent the late afternoon into shadows but both he and Vin were warm again. Vin laying on his side near the fireplace, close to the chair Chris sat in and Ezra was on the sofa, stretched out with a book in his hands that he wasn't really reading. 

Vin rolled over on his back, eyes closed and arms under his head and Chris could swear the energy in the room changed...became more charged. A stretch of that long body and an upraised knee, something about the way Vin moved, all unconsciously. The whole idea of sharing both his body and affections -- and those of his lover -- with Ezra was still simmering in the back of his mind and it reawakened the sense of urgency and outright lust. He glanced over at Ezra, not surprised to see the green eyes watching Vin as well and then, as if Chris had spoken his name, Ezra shifted his gaze. 

A second wave of desire burned through Chris at that gaze, Ezra's mouth curving slightly and eyes narrowing. He stretched as well and leaned back, something satisfied in his look. 

And there was Vin lying there looking innocent as the day he was born -- or not. Chris looked down and found those blue eyes looking up at him, studying him. 

This was all Tanner's fault: the cock-sure, sexy, aggravating, son of a bitch. Vin shifted his hips, rolling them, adjusting the growing bulge at his crotch without actually touching himself and swallowed, his gaze never leaving Chris'. 

Which could only make Chris wonder exactly what was on his face that could bring Vin up so hard so quickly. 

There was not a sound in the room except the crackle of the fire and the soft irregular pattern of their breathing: all three of them. 

Vin dropped his head back finally, slowly, glancing over at Ezra, Chris almost holding his breath as their eyes met -- and Ezra sat up again. 

Looking back once more, Vin searched Chris' face and then moved, rolled up to his knees beside Chris' thigh. One long fingered hand rested on Chris' knee and he rocked upward and Chris leaned in to meet him, lips brushing, teasing, tasting finally, and Vin's fingers tightened momentarily before he pulled back. 

He got to his feet and turned away, Chris' heart thudding in his chest as Vin stalked -- there was no other word for it -- toward Ezra. 

Chris' jeans got that much tighter. 

There were no words exchanged, nothing spoken anyway, but Ezra's hands slid around Vin's waist as if they belonged there when Vin sat on the edge of the sofa, then moved upward, pushing Vin's hair back as Ezra pulled Vin closer. 

Chris could only watch dry mouthed and aching as their mouths met, Ezra's tongue licking lightly over Vin's lips before delving inside. Vin's left hand gripped the back of the sofa, his other stroking up Ezra's arm to his shoulder, along his throat and into his hair, a tactile exploration Chris could feel on his own skin, sending a line of fire along his spine to his groin. 

Once upon a time he'd thought the idea of two women getting it on was hot, thrilling, sexy...somehow, he didn't think Buck had anything in his collection of porn to rival this. The familiarity he had with Vin's body, able to see how his muscles shifted and moved, even under the layered shirts, the way he reached toward Ezra, not only with his hands but all of himself: thigh pressed to Ezra's hip, chest to chest. 

And Ezra's hand was snaking its way between those lean thighs and Vin dropped his outer leg to give him access. 

The snap on Vin's jeans popped and Chris' heart stuttered, totally transfixed, wondering if he should move and yet so riveted in place he wasn't sure he could actually get to his feet. He could feel the movement, the light touch of Vin's fingers as he unbuttoned Ezra's shirt, pulling it back to reveal the sleeveless undershirt beneath. Vin's fingers teased and pulled at the light smattering of golden hairs that curled over the T-shirt. The way he played made Chris suddenly wish for more chest hair of his own. Or he wanted to push Vin's hands away and see if that soft matting of hair was as silky as it looked. 

He might have thought they were putting on a show for him, the slow way shirts were pulled up and over heads and discarded, save that neither Vin nor Ezra actually looked at him -- not trying to avoid him but focused on each other it seemed. 

Chris knew Vin could be mightily narrow focused when they made love, and Ezra seemed to be equally as involved, green eyes flickering over Vin's face, over his chest when it was exposed and Vin shivered lightly at the change of temperature. Ezra's hands covered his chest, his nipples, both of them touching in between the kisses that seemed to get deeper and harder and wetter at every return. Ezra's lips were flushed and swollen, eyes glittering and although Chris couldn't actually see him, if the man wasn't hard as a rock, he had to be an alien. 

He wasn't, Chris noted a few moments later when Vin got to his feet, pushing jeans and briefs down and peeling off his socks. Ezra didn't delay or hesitate either, stripping down and Chris suddenly felt way over dressed but made no move to shed his clothes, afraid he'd come if he so much as breathed deeply. 

Vin cast around, one knee to the sofa and it took Chris a moment to realize what he was looking for and leaned forward with a bit back groan, to grab up the container of Vaseline they'd been using to ward off chapped and dry skin in the cold. Vin caught his movement and walked over, smooth as silk, cat-like in his silence to stand before Chris and hold out his hand. Chris pressed the small jar into his hand, fingers lingering on Vin's for a moment. "Look a little overheated there, Chris," he said, voice sultry and dark and then smiled when Chris glared at him. 

"Smart ass," Chris huffed out softly, eyes flickering to Ezra who watched them both, lightly stroking himself and that same smug smile on his face...or maybe it was a predatory one. Either worked and sent more heat through Chris until he felt like he stepped outside himself, outside all of them in a way. 

Still watching Ezra, he reached down and pulled at the two shirts he wore, pulling them both over his head, until he was bare-chested and still feeling warm. Vin's fingers left a trail across his shoulder and down his chest, then back again, lifting Chris' chin so he could crouch and bend to kiss him again, deep and swift, then turned back to Ezra, invitation in the natural sway of his hips, the way his buttocks tightened when he knelt on one knee on the sofa again. 

The jar was set open on the floor, Vin's body moving into Ezra's arms as easily as water and Ezra flashing a rare show of strength to steady his descent, pale hands ghosting over the tanned skin, fanning through the dark hair. The sofa was too narrow for them both to lie down but that wasn't Vin's intent, not yet and Chris rose, stirring the fire again and adding wood to keep the quiet little bubble of not quite real space warm before pushing at his jeans to open them and moving to sit on the coffee table. He didn't want to interfere or distract, he only wanted to be closer, more memories of watching Vin pleasure himself tumbling through his brain, also untainted by anger or fear. 

He had to distract himself though, hearing Ezra's sharp intake of breath and the seeing the flush to his cheeks when Vin bent his head, low, crouching and folding himself into a compact curve of flesh and bone and muscle, hand stroking the semi-hard flag of Ezra's cock before setting moistened lips to flesh. Chris breathed with Ezra, suppressed the urge to push Vin's hair back, not sure he could actually, physically bear seeing those lips slide over Ezra's cock. 

So he looked at Ezra instead, watched him, breathed with him, recognized the reactions he himself felt under Vin's attentions in the flushed face, in the way Ezra's fingers continued to stroke through Vin's hair and rub his shoulder. Even with his jeans open Chris felt constricted and swollen watching Ezra thrust upward, hips rising to meet the downward slide of Vin's mouth, the stroke of his hand. Spine arching upward as Vin sucked hard, licked and teased, until Ezra clutched at him with a near bruising grip, pushing upward and groaning. Vin pulled back, fingers tight around the base of Ezra's cock, tongue licking his lips as he reached for the small jar, digging his fingers in to the translucent gel before transferring it to the rigid length of Ezra's cock, covering and coating it, then adjusting his position until he straddled Ezra's hips. 

Vin's name escaped Ezra's lips, then a long groan as Vin settled, slid, gripping the sofa and Ezra's hand, head back finally so Chris could see his face, could see the quick, tight flash of pain give way to something else. 

Ezra moved with him, gripping Vin's hip, bracing his leg on the leather as he pushed up, burying himself in Vin's ass and relaxing. The green eyes flashed open, dark and intense, Ezra pushing body and mind and will as he repositioned his hands, his body, holding Vin so he could better drive and control their movements, seeking a depth and force that wasn't really possible in their present position. 

Chris felt the sound escaping his throat before he actually heard it, almost like he knew what Ezra wanted, what Vin wanted by the way he swiveled his hips on the down stroke and he was moving without thinking, catching the look of startled surprise from Ezra. Vin gasped softly as Chris hands slid under his shoulders and across his chest, head dropping back against Chris' shoulder briefly. 

"Lean back," Chris said, almost a growl, gut clenching as their bodies parted and he settled, providing a cushion for Vin's back, the hard arm of the sofa digging into his lower spine, distracting him just enough to catch Ezra's eye as Vin relaxed against Chris' lap, hips raised. 

Ezra didn't need instruction, rolling to his knees, cock still flushed and hard. More Vaseline slicked him before he gripped Vin's thighs, lifted his ass and pushed inside in one long smooth stroke that Chris felt all the way to his throat. 

"Christ..." he murmured softly, not quite able to get his mind around how incredibly hot, sexy and gut wrenchingly erotic he found the sight of Ezra Standish's compact, hard body flexing and sweating as he fucked Vin hard and deep. Emotion was tossed for pure lust, Chris grinding his hips into the hollow of Vin's shoulders, mesmerized by the plunge and thrust of Ezra's dick into Vin's ass. 

He reached out to grip Vin's cock and stroke, matching his rhythm to Ezra's, swallowing thickly when Vin arched back, raised his hips more and hooked one leg around Ezra's waist while bracing the other on the back of the sofa. With Chris providing the stimulation on his cock, Vin's hands were free to roam, stroking the fine golden red hairs on Ezra's chest, then reaching up for Chris to pull his head down, barely able to make their mouths meet, but it was a sweet miss. 

Chris felt the urge to shout encouragement, to urge Ezra harder and faster, knowing what Vin liked, wanted...how wild he could get. But Ezra seemed to have it under control -- or about to lose it as he pushed in hard and fast and held, small spasms as he jerked and groaned aloud, and Vin used his legs to hold him tightly. He ground his hips, rocking into Chris' hand, a long shudder rippling through his body before Chris' hand was covered in the thick release, the scent rich and deep in the overly warm space and dry air. 

They were all panting harshly, struggling for breath, Ezra trembling as he pulled free and rocked back on his heels to take a deeper breath and run his hands along Vin's legs to ease muscle cramps there, or just to touch. 

Chris let his hand slide along Vin's softening cock, wiping him clean, lifting his hand and prepared to lick off the come lingering there and then wipe it away on his jeans, only to find his wrist enclosed by Ezra's firm grip. 

His breath caught again when Ezra drew his hand toward his mouth, licking his fingers and sucking them clean and Chris groaned softly, cock so hard it might break off and heard Vin's low amused chuckle. A talented tongue worked around each digit, licking delicately at the webbing between his fingers and Ezra's eyes never looked away from Chris' until his hand was nearly clean. When they did drop, it was to look at Vin and Chris' gaze dropped as well, seeing both need and hunger in Vin's eyes, desire when he licked his lips and looked at Ezra. 

It was a little frightening for him to be able to read Vin this well, or Vin him, nudging him, figuratively, toward his own desire and curiosity. He leaned forward, careful not to press Vin's relaxed form between them too uncomfortably, catching the back of Ezra's neck. 

He knew that taste, should know it, but not as familiar with the shape and texture of the lips under his, of the cleverly darting tongue, knowing the music to this dance, but not the actual steps, since Ezra didn't give up control as easily or readily as Vin. Exciting by itself, because Ezra had no stake in playing fair, here, and nothing really to lose that hadn't already been surrendered by having Chris watch him fuck Vin. For a brief moment then, before the kiss ended, it gentled, became less a duel and more a meeting of minds, maybe, Ezra eased back, fingers trailing across Chris' jaw and lips, the look in the dark green eyes no longer amused or smug. 

He and Ezra were going to have to talk, Chris thought as that touch eased away, feeling suddenly that maybe he hadn't actually thought through this enough. 

Vin had never asked and Chris found he didn't need to, watching Ezra offer his hand to Vin so he could sit up. Chris helped as well, the sudden surfeit of pressure at his back reminding him of other aches, still gnawing. Vin twisted in his arms, facing him, fingers delving southward, nudging the denim down and away. 

Ezra's moved to sit closer to the fire, giving Vin and Chris room to move. Chris caught only a glimpse of Ezra's face, watching them, eyes flickering over Chris' body, to his crotch and then back up. He tried to tell himself it was a draft that sent a shiver through him until Vin had all his attention -- Vin and the sudden wave of heat that swept through him under his lover's touch 

Vin's eyes never left Chris', his mouth teasing the corners of Chris' lips and his jaw, the sensitive hollow at his throat. Chris groaned softly, burying his fingers in Vin's hair and his face into the join of shoulder and throat, feeling like he would burst, and willing to just rub himself against Vin until he came -- which would take all of two seconds, it felt like. 

"Fuck me," Vin whispered, a breath in his ear, demand as compelling as the darkened blue of his eyes, and for a moment Chris wasn't sure he could manage it, to get out of his jeans without coming from moving alone. And Vin wasn't near hard again yet, but wanted Chris just the same. 

Another set of hands ghosted over his back to his hips, pushing Chris forward and Vin back until he lay on the sofa. Ezra's hands, tugging at the denim to clear it, to pull it along Chris' thighs and help him get them off all the way. 

There was nothing but bare skin and heat between them, Ezra's presence only imprinting itself peripherally, knowing they were being watched and Chris found a certain thrill in that. Vin gave his whispered command again and Chris shifted, feeling the long strong legs against his sides, Vin already slick and open -- fleeting worries of how safe this was flashing through Chris' brain but then he was pushing in, Vin resisting, tightening around him, already sensitive and gasping hotly against Chris' face as his body was breached again so quickly and deeply after having come so hard. 

Saved the wildness for me, Chris thought, equally fleeting as Vin bucked and squirmed against him, drawing him deeper, pushing him away, then drawing him back. Chris was too close and Vin too over stimulated for either of them to last long and for Chris it became a blur of muscle-tightening thrusts, heat and pressure, squeezing and wrenching sensation from him like he was being sucked dry. He flooded Vin's ass, trembling arms barely able to hold himself up, sweat on his back and neck and face and Vin equally sweat slicked below him. Vin's every muscle was taut and screaming tension from the stimulation that wouldn't find release when there was nothing left for Vin to give up...it could only fade, ease off with Vin's breathing, and Chris settled, holding his lover close on the narrow sofa, letting him stretch his legs. 

A blanket was settled over them, lightweight but necessary as overheated bodies cooled and when Chris next looked Ezra had his slacks back on but nothing more. He returned a moment later with a towel and warm water. 

"Make a good mom someday, Ez," Vin said sleepily when the blanket was lifted, gentle swipes along his ass and between his thighs, then across his belly, raising goosebumps along the tanned flesh. 

"I'll take it under advisement should I ever seek a change in careers," Ezra said, offering the towel to Chris for a clean up as well. 

"Thanks, Ezra," Chris said handing the towel back and tucking the blanket around Vin's hips. 

"Entirely my pleasure, Mr...." Ezra stopped and smiled at Chris' raised eyebrow. "My pleasure, Chris. I think it's my turn to provide nourishment," he said, neatly setting their clothes aside and gathering up the towel. 

Chris lay on his side, back to the sofa cushions, one arm tucked securely around Vin's waist since the other man was really only partly on the sofa. "Got any more surprises for me, Tanner?" he asked nuzzling the fine hairs at Vin's temple. 

"Maybe one or two," Vin said opening his eyes and smiling up at Chris. "You okay with this, Chris?" he asked, no real anxiety in his eyes; just double checking. 

Chris gave the question the thought it deserved and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Not necessarily want to repeat...but...yeah. Thankful, I'm thinking." 

"'Bout getting your horizons broadened again?" Vin asked, smile creeping into his eyes. 

Chris smiled too but then touched Vin's lips, kissed him softly. "No. Thankful I'm not the one that let you get away..." he said quietly. 

________________________________________ 

Ezra made himself not listen, distracting himself, all the while also trying not to make too much noise in the kitchen and wishing the pass through had shutters or something. 

No regrets. He'd promised himself the first time with Vin and now.... 

None. He'd have none but he wasn't so completely in control of his emotions that he could entirely extinguished that small faint flare of hope. Not Vin perhaps, but someone. In the meantime, it was reassuring that he could love and do so without conditions or strings -- something his mother had never accomplished and something Ezra hadn't been sure he could either. 

There was much to be said about learning from example. 

And it was difficult not to watch, not to envy the tenderness he saw exchanged between the two men on the sofa. For himself, though, not for them. He didn't begrudge Chris or Vin one moment of what they had. It certainly wasn't in his best interests to regret being included in it for a little while. 

His only regret was that he hadn't had Vin's courage in seeking what he wanted. Not that things would have or could have turned out differently, but he'd never know now, and that he did regret. 

He glanced up. At best guess, Vin had dropped off to sleep, but Chris was awake still, watching the fire, making sure Vin didn't slip off the sofa, looking a great deal calmer and far less pensive that Ezra had expected. 

Then again, he and Chris had really done no more than kiss, and share the one thing above all others they had in common. 

As if Vin were a possession to be offered. If Ezra had ever worried if Chris felt that way, he did no longer. There was something to the idea that Lady Luck had played her favors into all their hands, that Vin would be so cautious as to where he placed his faith and trust -- settling it into the hands of two men who were no less cautious or suspicious. Chris, with his experience of loving and losing and himself: too cautious to even risk the loss. 

He might not be so rigid in his thinking any longer. 

Dinner morphed from the elegant thought of steaks and potatoes into hot sandwiches and salad, Ezra leaning against the kitchen widow to watch the whiteness beyond take on a glow as moonlight silvered across it. Not quite what he'd expected of this weekend at all and one he'd done his level best to get out of until Chris insisted he make the trip with them the day before -- just to make sure Ezra showed up. Mr. Larabee was coming to know him far too well, he supposed and chuckled at the thought. Yes, well, far better than even Mr. Larabee might have hoped. 

He wondered how long that vision would linger in his dreams. Enough fodder there for a year's worth of fantasies to feel his own body slide into Vin's welcome and familiar embrace and nice to know that his memories and fantasies had been damnably accurate. 

It wasn't that though, that was likely to keep him up nights, or wake him up hard. Even now he could feel the stirring and flush of blood through his veins. 

Vin looked up at him and Ezra saw welcome and humor and affection. All driving straight through a carefully protected heart to the core, but Vin looked at Chris and... 

The mirror reflected both ways, Chris' face had been passion-flushed and strained, yes, but wonder, amazement...something deeper that had been far more painful to watch in an embarrassing kind of way than any thought of seeing his boss and his friend fuck like randy teenagers on the sofa. Not the embarrassment of shame though: just at witnessing what actually took the full force of hearts and souls in sync to bear without being burned. 

Not that the synching up of bodies hadn't provided its own little burst of wonder and breath-stopping heat. 

He could hear them, not really whispering, but talking softly. He pushed away from the window to pull their meal out of the oven and glanced up once more to see them sort out clothes and blankets and exchange a kiss before Chris headed down the hall to carry the clothes they weren't wearing into the bedroom while Vin added wood to the fire. 

A few moments later Vin was behind him, bringing him his shirts, which in truth, Ezra had barely realized he wasn't wearing. The kitchen was warm enough with the oven door open. 

He put the shirts on though, watching Vin slice their meal and set it on plates and take the food out to the coffee table. Chris came in afterward, dressed again in his black sweater, hair damp but clean and he pulled beers out of the cooler, opening one for Ezra and meeting his eyes with a slightly quizzical look and a small smile before taking the other two into the living room. Ezra followed with the salad, settling on the edge of the sofa. 

"It doesn't appear to have snowed again today," he said as they began to eat. 

Vin pushed up, going to the widow to look up, rubbing his sleeve across the frosted glass. "No clouds. Might have moved on. There's a chainsaw in the shed...fuel. Might be able to cut through that tree enough to get the truck rolling, jerk-start it," Vin said, glancing back at his companions. 

"Worth a try, or at least get the truck running so we can get a weather report," Chris said. 

"Need to hike down and make sure the rest of the road isn't blocked," Vin said, coming back from the window. 

"We may want to make very sure the storm has moved past," Ezra cautioned. "It's a long hike if the snow moves back in." 

Chris agreed, and Vin didn't argue over much although he spent as much time looking out the window as he did helping clean up after dinner. 

Ezra offered a game of poker as the evening settled in, distracting Vin, and testing the shifting dynamics between the three of them. Vin seemed to be the one caught now and Ezra was starting to worry that maybe while he and Chris had managed to settle whatever tension and desire lay between them, Vin might actually be the one still trying to reconcile it all. 

He chewed on that for a bit, losing two hands to Chris and one to Vin before they all decided that it was late enough and they were tired enough to hit the bed. Chris banked the fire, Vin checking the outside door once more before they trimmed lamps and left the living room in darkness that was only partially alleviated by the moonlight glaring off the now frozen snow beyond the windows. 

Vin was the last to bed, waiting until Ezra and Chris had sorted and settled before heading in for a shower. Chris left the last lamp burning low, turning on his side but his eyes were closed and Ezra stared upward, studying the shadows of the ceiling, the very stillness lulling him to sleep. When the water cut off, he waited, hearing the scruff of towel across Vin's skin and his hair, waiting for the other man to pull on sweats and climb into bed. 

It didn't happen that way. The edge of the bed sank down and Ezra opened his eyes to see Vin sitting there, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, dark hair still wet and tangled. He glanced over to see Chris watching him, slight smile on his lips and a shrug. 

"Did you...want something, Vin?" Ezra asked, feeling off guard but unable to deny the stirring in his groin. Vin's skin was dimpled by cold but he seemed unaware as he leaned down, face hovering over Ezra's. 

"Both of you," he said quietly, lips brushing across Ezra's "Figure it's one chance...one night...if all things were...fair...equal..." Vin said. It took Ezra a moment to sort through the words to find meaning, to add in the scarlet tinge to Vin's cheeks, the fact that Chris seemed to be more aware of what Vin wanted -- or needed -- than Ezra was. 

Another kiss, deeper this time, Vin's hands moving over him as they had earlier, teasing, enflaming, encouraging -- it didn't actually take a lot of coaxing before Ezra found himself stripped once more to bare skin and gooseflesh, trying for deeper breaths than Vin actually seemed inclined to allow him. 

The rustle of cloth and a soft sigh, prompted Vin to move over him, settle between him and Chris, Chris reaching for Vin's semi-erect cock to stroke, first with hand then with mouth. Ezra was caught once more in a moment that he felt he wasn't meant to see but had been invited to. And no one, especially not him, could deny that there was something darkly erotic about watching Chris' Larabee's full and often stern set lips close over his lover's cock with gentle insistence. He made love to Vin as easily with his mouth as he did his hands and the rest of his body. Or to watch Vin's fingers dig through the thick blonde hair and rock his hips forward into the coaxing mouth until he could stand no more and just as steadily pushed Chris' head back and away before bending his head to kiss his lover. A few moments of determined effort had Chris stripped bare and laying back, and the sight of him lifting his hips so Vin could settle a pillow under his lower back enough to make Ezra's cock leap to full interest. 

The Vaseline had made the journey from living room to bedroom, and Chris used it to cover Vin's cock before handing the jar to Ezra, slick fingers stroking lightly across Ezra's wrist, before he lay back and raised his knees. 

Ezra hesitated, seeing Vin poised and hard, Chris breathing deeply and for the first time, looking a little uncertain. "Just asking, Ez," Vin said quietly, rubbing his hands along the insides of Chris' thighs. 

Ezra wasn't sure he'd ever thought of Chris Larabee being passive in anything, but he was here, quieted by his lover's touch, turning over every ounce of control, trusting Vin, and by extension Ezra, with something not easily manifested by words. 

And in the dim light Ezra saw a much younger man, fewer lines on the fine proud face, the lamplight picking up the glints of red and gold in Chris' hair, unevenly defining the breadth of his chest and the powerful muscles there, now only slightly tensed. His cock was rigid against his belly, Vin's long fingers only lightly stroking it, enough to drag a ragged breath from Chris. 

All things equal and fair and if they had a moment to be different, neither Chris nor Vin was of the demeanor to actually share what they had on a regular basis, but here, now... 

He'd been invited in, figuratively and literally speaking, to share something they both knew he lacked, maybe envied and it wasn't for pity, or even for compassion. And maybe not even for him, seeing the unguarded look on Vin's face, longing as well, that he'd waited his whole life to feel this, know this and now was overwhelmed by it... 

Vin Tanner wasn't a man to back down or deny, though. 

And there had never really been a risk for either Chris or Ezra, both of them fairly secure in where they stood in Vin's life, if not in relationship to each other. 

Courage, Ezra recalled, moving behind Vin, slicking his cock with a shiver of anticipation, literally lending a hand when Chris lifted hips and legs, to brace Chris, to stroke along Vin's back as he pressed inward slowly and waited, Chris' breath expelled in a solid grunt of pleasure and pain. He lifted the damp weight of Vin's hair to press his lips to the slim, taut throat, cock nudging between Vin's ass cheeks but not pressing for entry, not yet. But he moved with them, feeling the shudder that ran through Vin's body. He was able to see the sudden absence of thought that crossed Chris' face as he was opened and filled, one hand gripping the head board and the other digging firmly into Vin's hip. Vin rocked in, once more making sure Chris was ready for him, taking his time and then waiting again as he leaned forward, turning to lay a kiss and nip on the inside of Chris' calf where it rested on his shoulder. It caused Chris to jerk, dragging a groan of pleasure from both of them. 

Vin was tense, but not resistant, pulling back as Ezra's fingers danced lightly across his anus, pressing the lubricant in and thickly since it wouldn't last long and if Vin wasn't tender already, he would be. 

The delicate balance of weight and their positions forced it all to be slow, careful, excruciatingly maddening as Ezra eased his rigid cock into Vin's body once more. The moan that escaped Vin stuttered to a gasp when they moved, bracing himself on the bed, caught between Ezra and Chris, his ass tightening around Ezra's cock as he moved into the depth of Chris' body and back again. 

Ezra had free rein to touch and kiss, nip at the broad shoulders, losing himself in the scent of Vin's skin and the bitter salt of his sweat. His own voice added to the soft moans and pants of his lovers, and they were both his lovers now, for this moment, his fingers stroking over the rigid flesh of Chris' cock and feeling it slicken. He met and held Chris' gaze, glazed as it was and slid his other hand low across Vin's belly, fingers spread wide to encircle the base of Vin's cock where it pressed into Chris' ass. Ezra's own breathing was a ragged burn in his chest, and then he let it out in a rush when Chris lifted his hips to meet Vin's thrust, trapping Ezra's hand between them briefly and the expression on his face seared through Ezra like a hot knife. 

Vin came first, body almost convulsing under the dual onslaught, unable to hold himself up entirely on his arms or the strength of his back. 

"That's it, Vin, let go..." Chris said, voice raw and rough, green eyes glittering, his eyes fixed on Vin's face and then shifting to Ezra's, the curl of his lip almost feral in its pleasure at watching Vin's tight control be lost under sheer physical sensation. 

Enough for all of them and as Vin sucked air, hips thrusting into the tightness of Chris' ass. Chris came as well under Ezra's touch and Vin's. Ezra had no chance, biting hard into Vin's shoulder as his body gave into what his mind had been so carefully cataloguing, harboring: the tight heat and contractions of Vin's body milking him, squeezing the base of his cock. He had a startling sensation of falling watching Chris arch up to meet them both, all semblance of that legendary Larabee control gone as if it had never been. The thick, wet weight of Vin's hair brushed against his cheek, the slender breadth of his waist pressed against Ezra's arm as if he were the only thing holding Vin up or the three of them together. 

Vin's cry was inarticulate, Ezra's groan hardly less so and he was a hard pressed not to just let both of them collapse on top of Chris. Almost did, only to feel Vin holding them up, back trembling, his whole body quivering in reaction and the weakness that followed but refusing to allow Ezra to fall or even allow Chris to take all their weight. 

Which pretty much described Vin in a nutshell, Ezra thought distractedly, disengaging slowly and gently and steadying Vin until he could pull free of Chris' body as well and twist to ease Chris' leg down. Ezra had an armful of shaking Tanner for a moment, and a sweet but sloppy kiss, Vin looking a little dazed and tired, sleepy, sated... 

He also looked ridiculously smug and satisfied and Ezra couldn't help but laugh softly as he eased the younger man down and then flopped down on the bed beside him, still feeling the tingle all the way to his toes. Vin was out almost before his head hit the pillow, and Chris used his discarded towel to clean his belly. He and Ezra reached for the pulled down blankets together, drawing them upward. Chris caught his hand before he could lie down and leaned across Vin to close the distance between them. 

As a kiss it was barely there, not passion driven and Ezra wasn't sure even Chris knew what spurred him to offer it. Chris said nothing but there was gratitude and maybe a little more understanding in his eyes before he rolled back to blow out the lamp. 

Vin shifted, seeking his favorite position and Chris moved to accommodate him, Ezra waiting to turn on his side to keep the body heat between the three of them as close as possible given none of them had bothered to dress. 

Quiet regular breathing beside him signaled when the other two men slipped into sleep and Ezra lay there, listening, sleepy but not quite ready to fall asleep. Vin's skin was warm and slightly damp against Ezra's chest, the steady rise and fall of his back and the barely felt thud of his heart transmitting their silent rhythms into him until he found himself unconsciously trying to match those rhythms. 

God and Mother Nature willing, they might be able to leave this place tomorrow, return to their lives, to the rest of their lives, their jobs, their friends. Ezra had never believed that time could stand still and he didn't want it to now. Much better to move on...keep going, realizing that what had gone before didn't necessarily define what would come next. It was an odds game, always. 

His fingers stroked along the shallow curve of Vin's back, resting across the firm muscles of his hip and ass and closed his eyes. 

Somehow, the odds looked to be shifting a bit in his favor. Learning by example really was, sometimes, the very best way to gain anything. 

________________________________________ 

The room had barely brightened when Vin cracked an eye open and took a breath deeper than the ones he'd taken in his sleep. The rich, musky scent of Chris' skin teased at him, and he breathed again, raising his head from where his cheek rested at the curve of Larabee's shoulder and chest. Chris' arm was still wrapped lightly around his shoulder, and probably would be numb and unfeeling as an ice cube when he woke. 

He shifted carefully, Chris stirring but not waking really, although he did flex his arm and grimace before rolling over, accustomed to Vin's early ways and once acknowledging it was him, he slipped back into sleep. Another shift and Vin glanced over his shoulder to see Ezra's back, or the vague form of it under the blankets, and chose his path out of bed over Chris instead, rousing the blond once more but pulling the covers up. 

Green eyes glinted at him and Vin grinned. "'G'back t'sleep, Chris. I'll get coffee started," Vin whispered but didn't escape the hand that caught his neck, pulling him down. 

Larabee was clumsy in the morning and sweet, amorous, but luckily none too coordinated. Vin got a soft, not quite on target kiss then eluded the hand grasping at him. "Sleep," Vin said on a low chuckle and Chris seemed to take it as good advice, Vin's eyes lingering as Chris rolled over to his side, face relaxed and body at ease. 

Clothes first. Vin found his jeans, dug in his pack for shirts then snatched up the flannel he'd worn the day before. He pulled on socks and left the bedroom, easing the door shut. A quick stop in the bathroom and his first task was to rebuild the fire. 

His nose twitched at the still present scent of sex in the room as it warmed up above the minimal heat the propane heater could provide. He tested a window, looking outside to see a glassy surface on the snow and no evidence of any additional accumulation. He tapped the window a couple of times and forced it open a crack, taking a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. It was cold as ice but welcome, waking him up further. 

Coffee was next, Vin easing back on the grounds a bit in deference to his companions and setting the old style percolator on the stove to boil. There was fruit left and he sliced up an apple and wrapped some cheese around it before hunting out his boots and the oversized sweater he'd borrowed from Chris before shrugging into his coat. A load of firewood later and he struggled with the front door, glad the wind had eased as well as he fought to pull it shut again. 

Even with the early, weak dawn, he fingered his sunglasses, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness for a few moments before making his way across the snow and ice encrusted porch. He made his way cautiously down the stairs which were truly hidden by the blanket of white that covered the ground as far as he could see. 

Chris' truck was buried to the doors and Vin spent a few minutes kicking the snow away, the exercise keeping him warmer than the layered clothes. He could barely make out the track he'd cut to the fallen tree; the distance not nearly as far seeming as it had been when he fought wind and poor visibility. Chewing his lip for a moment, he headed back inside, kicking the worst of the snow off his boots and jeans before pulling off coat and boots and once more leaving them in by the fireplace to dry. He poured himself a cup of coffee, using milk and plenty of sugar then wandered back into the living room to stare out the windows. 

Overall he felt pretty good. Tired still and, he reminded himself with a small smile, sore. Well used maybe...well loved was a softer whisper in his brain and even so, he could feel his cheeks pink up. He hadn't lied to Chris; never would if he could help it. He had no regrets, but that didn't mean he wasn't questioning the wisdom of his actions. 

"Tangled yourself up good, Tanner," he said to the unbroken field of white. Better Chris know that while there was something between he and Ezra, it wasn't anything Chris need worry about. And make sure Ezra knew it too. 

Not to mention himself. 

It was hard being with Chris sometimes. Worth it but difficult. Probably a good reason for people to be wary of folks who got romantically or sexually involved with their bosses. But then there was the truth that Vin had held close for too many years -- his heart wasn't exactly the smartest part of his body. He'd fought it almost his whole life, it felt like sometimes -- got too attached too easily. Didn't listen to reason, seemed incapable of recognizing danger when it stumbled into it. 

And yet, falling in love with Chris had seemed like the least risky thing he had ever managed to do in his life. 

The coffee at the bottom of the cup was bitter and filled with grounds and Vin set the cup down, crossing his arms over his chest. Ezra was a different thing altogether. Important to him -- Ezra's happiness was as well but not so much he would forget or even surrender what he'd claimed for himself. Neither of them would be the better off for it and it wasn't like Vin actually felt he had a choice. 

Chris Larabee was pretty much everything he'd wanted in a partner: prickles, bad moods, temper and the fact that he was -- or had been -- straight, notwithstanding. Didn't figure it would be easy though, and it hadn't been. Still wasn't, at times...but worth it. Every moment of it. 

He really hoped Ezra felt neither led along nor used, although it hadn't seemed so. The scary part was that Vin would probably never know. Ezra cared a little too much for him for that to ever be a certainty. And he cared just enough for Ezra to hope he never forgot it. So easy to use someone when they thought with their heart. God knew he had enough experience to know that to be a stone cold bitch of a fact. 

Damage done -- minimal, and Vin found himself, totally, selfishly glad that Chris and Ezra had done no more than kiss. 

Although only Larabee could make a kiss feel and look like sex, he thought ruefully. Sometimes he thought it was a good thing Chris had ten years on him or he'd never keep up. 

They'd have to shovel a path to the downed tree unless they could somehow get a call out and have someone show up with a snow cat. It was a couple of miles to the road and rough going, even if the weather held. It would probably be all they could do though because it would take days for this to all melt, assuming they got no more bad weather. They could take turns digging a path, maybe try to clear the tree away. 

He should start it before the others got up, not actually ready for company yet which felt as odd as the rest given that they'd been about as close as three people could get throughout the evening and night. 

He closed his eyes against the glare, a shiver running through him at all they'd done, all he'd let be done to him, what he'd asked for and gotten. Chris had some kind of weird idea that Vin's experience far outstretched his but he'd be surprised to know how little Vin had done and maybe how infrequently. He'd certainly never found himself loved senseless between two men, two lovers. Rough, fast, hard, over and done had always been pretty much the way of things...rarely more than once with the same fella. Twice only and those were bittersweet memories better left to fade with time. 

Chris knew what this felt like, had had it. Lost it. If Vin had ever admired Chris Larabee's courage and strength before, it was redoubled now. He wasn't sure he'd have the strength to push on...even if he had a friend like Buck to pull him through it. 

But his grandfather had told him that dying was the easiest part of living. Everything from the day you were born until the day you died was meant to be an uphill climb, so you may as well take care to notice the view on the way up. Wouldn't be no time on the way down. 

The creak of a door lifted his head and made him open his eyes, watching as Chris emerged, wearing his jeans and pulling a long sleeved sweater over his head. He hesitated, squinting a little to see Vin in the shadows by the door then came forward. "I do smell coffee, right?" he asked and Vin grinned and picked up his cup. 

"Bad coffee but coffee, yeah," Vin said moving forward to meet Chris halfway between bedroom and kitchen. 

"You feel cold, Vin," Chris said, hands rubbing along his arms, touching his face. 

"Airing the room out...little ripe," Vin said with a small smirk. "Went out to check...we'll have to shovel a path to the road." 

"Not until I've had coffee," Chris warned. He got his coffee and made a face but he drank it, sorting through the food on the table and finally settling on a piece of bread and some cheese to cushion the caffeine burn in his stomach. 

It looked good enough and Vin laid out enough bread and cheese for cheese toast while Chris got his cup of coffee down. "Ezra still asleep?" 

"Looked to be," Chris said and poured a second cup of coffee, refilling Vin's mug. "Wore him out," he said with a low chuckle. 

Vin didn't know if he should be relieved or not that Chris wasn't going to try and ignore what had happened. 

"Know the feeling," Vin said with a small smile of his own. 

"Yeah?" Chris asked stepping closer to rub his hand across Vin's back. "You okay? That was ...a lot..." he didn't have words for it but there was concern in his eyes. 

"Long as I keep moving," Vin shrugged. 

"Not likely to add it to the list or recommended stress management tools at the Bureau," Chris said and Vin did laugh at that, seeing the humor in Chris' eyes. "No regrets, Vin," Chris added. 

It would be all right, and Vin leaned against the solid familiarity of Chris' chest when his lover drew him in. 

The cheese toast had cooled by the time Ezra emerged, also dressed and carrying their clothes. "I took the liberty of changing the sheets," he said and Vin laughed and helped him find trash bags to sort linens from their clothes. 

They found two shovels in the shed, digging a path that got them to the tree by noon. 

Ezra bitched the entire morning, which reassured Vin no end and then he surprised them by actually participating in an impromptu snowball fight. 

Vin found himself torn between knowing they needed to get a path cut to the road and get back to the city, and wondering just how long they could make their supplies last. Not so much to repeat the previous day but because so rarely did he see either of his friends so stress free or feel that way himself. 

They took a break to warm up, and Vin pulled out the chainsaw to make sure it was cleaned and warmed as well before even trying to start it. He tested it out on the porch first and got it to crank on the first try. 

"Wood might be frozen, Vin, be careful," Chris warned studying the lay of the tree. It was actually only the top but the height extended pretty impressively and the thick branches almost completely blocked the drive. Vin worked on the top branches for a while, clearing them out closer to the trunk. They only needed a gap big enough to get the truck through or to let another in. Chris and Ezra hauled the branches away and then Chris spelled Vin for a bit while Ezra headed back to get them all something hot to drink. 

By late afternoon they'd made headway, but it would take a few more hours work and more daylight than they had. They pushed for it though, Vin taking over once more to at least cut through the thinner top end. They could cut it into segments then and open a space wide enough for the truck in the morning, clear a path on the down slope and pray Chris could get the truck to crank on a rolling stop and clutch. 

The trunk gave way easily enough, Vin stepping back to let it fall, the saw still running as he glanced up and realized the shadows had grown deeper and then caught a glimpse of light headed up the drive. 

"Chris!" he called, cutting the engine, pointing at the bright lights of a snow cat coming up the rocky drive, cutting through the snow and ice like butter. 

The cat slowed and a figure jumped down, Vin the first to recognize Buck. "Miss us that much, Bucklin?" Vin asked struggling forward to meet his friend, huge grin on his face. 

"Couldn't let you have all this fun alone," Buck said with a laugh. "Although you look like you're halfway home as it is. Figured you three would be tucked up nice and snug," he said as Chris and Ezra made their way through the break. 

"Have been, pretty much," Chris said, gripping Buck's arm. "How'd you manage the cat?" 

"Josiah called in some favors." 

"We'd have been all right, Buck," Chris said and cocked his head when Buck's smile turned more serious. 

"For a few days...but the reports are warning of more snow -- heavier. There's a bigger front moving in from the Rockies and truth is, you might be stuck out here a lot longer than you planned. Truck stalled?" 

"Dead as the proverbial doornail," Ezra said. 

Buck nodded. "Pack light boys and don't worry about the mess. We can come back after, but right now we need to get you off this mountain. My rig's on the road, and Hal there will get us back to it." 

Vin glanced up at the sky, seeing nothing, the calm clear skies obviously beguiling. Buck headed back to the cat to talk to the driver, while Chris and Ezra headed back to the lodge. Vin picked up the saw and followed, not really worried about gathering too much of anything, but they needed to shut down the propane tank and put the fire out. 

It didn't take long but it was still dark when they'd finished, even with Buck's help. They took mostly their clothes, packed up what was left of the food and left it in a cooler on the porch. Secured the lodge as best they could and shut down the propane. 

Vin and Ezra hovered at the door as Chris and Buck made a final check, Vin feeling the cold seep into his bones. 

"Almost a shame to go back," Vin said softly to Ezra. 

Ezra nodded and laid a hand on Vin's shoulder. "Almost," he said quietly. "But may be for the best." 

"Got no regrets, Ez," Vin said, meeting his gaze, and saw no regrets there either. If anything, the sometimes shadowed look Ezra often cast his way seemed to have vanished with the sunlight, leaving the jade eyes clear. 

"And none before this, Vin," Ezra said and glanced up, catching Vin's chin and turning his face. A ghost of a kiss and he pulled back. "I'll meet you at the cat," he said and slipped out the door. 

Chris and Buck returned and Vin shouldered his bag. "Losin' light fellas," Vin said and caught Chris' eye. "Ezra headed for the tractor." 

"I'd say the light's lost. Let's go," Buck said leading the way and Chris and Vin followed, both of them pulling to settle the door as securely as possible. 

The cleared path helped and Chris settled his arm around Vin's shoulder. "Might like to try this place again...with less snow." 

Vin smiled. "And less company?" 

Chris glanced over at him and then nodded. "Yeah. No regrets, but yeah." 

"Me too," Vin said and meant it. 

"Still," Chris said leaning close. "You were hot...keep surprising me, Vin. I don't mind." 

"You weren't the only one surprised," Vin muttered bumping into him deliberately and grinning when Chris laughed. 

Vin glanced back as they reached the snow cat, letting Buck take his bag before accepting his hand to get pulled into the cab. 

He couldn't actually see the lodge any longer, for the snow that had resumed, but he could see Chris and Ezra, firmly in place, solid...real. Close enough to touch. Within reach. 

Where they belonged. 

-end- 

2/26/2002 


End file.
